Such optoelectronic detectors are known in the prior art, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,008 A. It describes a multi-channel detector in line form with several light entry areas in which each light entry area comprises its own photoelectronic multiplier and therefore forms its own detector element. These detector elements comprise a common protective disk here.
A disadvantage is the fact that the detector elements are relatively large. They can therefore only be used with great expense, according to DE 10 2012 204 128, to record an image of a diffraction-limited focus volume and therefore an image of an Airy disk or of the point-spread function, PSF in a two-dimensionally spatially resolved manner, even if the image is clearly enlarged relative to the focus volume. In particular, the intervals of the individual detector elements are so great that local modulations within the point-spread function cannot be detected. If the magnification were selected in such a manner that that the intervals were negligible, a large number of detector elements and therefore more detectors would be disadvantageously necessary in order to be able to detect the entire point-spread function.
The present disclosure has the basic problem of improving a microscope and a method of the initially cited type in order to make possible the spatially resolved protection of point-spread functions with low cost and high accuracy.